Cut
by Perving
Summary: What if Seth was in love with-and imprinted on-Sam?  What if he didn't tell anyone,  and ended up cutting to feel better,  and ended up getting caught by Leah?  Read, Find out,  and Review :D  Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst.


Seth's P.O.V.

It was a Saturday night, and I was walking home from the bonfire we had just had. I was all mopey over my imprint, knowing that he already had an imprint. Yes, I said he. It all started 5 months ago, I guess, when I imprinted on him. Sam Uley. I had liked him for-well, since I met him, but he was dating Leah, and loved her so much, so I just kept it to myself, not telling anyone. Then, he imprinted on Emily, and broke up with Leah, and started going out with Emily, and once he imprinted, I knew I'd never have him; I'd never stand a chance against Emily. It really It really sucks that I imprinted on Sam. I had hoped that I would eventually find my imprint, and I'd finally stop loving Sam, knowing he wouldn't love me back. But no, fate must love seeing me depressed, cause heaven knows I'm always depressed. No one notices though. They're all too caught up in their lives to notice anything going on with me. Probably because I'm the most 'cheerful' wolf in the pack. Yah fuckin right. It's like they think that just because I have a smile on my face all the time (Which, by the way, is fake), that I never get depressed, so I guess they just don't look to see. Plus, Leah was all mopey over Sam leaving her, and everyone was trying to comfort her, it was like I was practically invisible. I might as well have been.

Anyways, I'm now back at my house, even more depressed then when I left the bonfire, after thinking all of that, so I walked into my room and grabbed what I was looking for from under my bed. My pocketknife. My own personal savior, that took away my pains everyday. I walked into my bathroom, walking over to the sink. I looked into the mirror, slowly sliding the razor across my wrist, watching it heal almost immediately. There was an upside and a downside to being a werewolf. The upside was that you didn't get scars cause it healed almost immediately. The downside was the fact that it healed almost immediately. I wanted to see the blood fall, but it just healed up before it got the chance. I was brought out of my thoughts and cutting when I heard someone speak.

"Hey Seth, its time for-" Leah came in, but stopped in her tracks when she saw what I was doing. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Seth?" She yelled, walking over to me and taking the razor away from me.

"Uh-I-Er-I was-Why are you-What are you doing in here?" I finally settled on.

"I was coming in here to remind you that we had patrol tonight, and I come in here seeing you hurt yourself? Why would you do that? You're like, the happiest, most cheerful one of the pack." She said. I had ducked my head as she was talking, but yanked my head back up when she said I was the happiest of the group. I scoffed and started walking out of the bathroom.

"Ha. Happiest person, my ass." I said, sitting on my bed.

"What do you mean. You've always got a smile on your face. And don't say ass." She said with a stern look at the end.

"Yah, and does anyone think that maybe, just maybe, its possible to FAKE a smile? GASP," I fake gasped, "Who would've thought you could FAKE a smile? It's just not possible!" I said with a fake, sarcastic, shocked voice. "And ass, ass, ass, ass-ity ass, ass." I said

"First of all, nice sarcasm, but that's my department." She said, "Second, What's made you like this. You're never like this. And you never curse. What happened?" She asked, concern swimming in her eyes.

"Whatever. Sam Uley, that's what happened." I said with a frown on my face.

"Sam? What did Sam do? I swear if he did something to hurt you, I will kick his a-" I cut her off.

"No, he hasn't done anything to me. Don't kick his ass." I said quickly.

"Then what is it?" She asked, putting an arm around me. I felt tears start to prick my eyes, sliding down my cheeks. Leah pulled me closer to her, letting me nestle my face in her neck and cry. "What's going on, Seth?" She asked in a sad voice.

"I-I im-imprinted.." I told her.

"Okay…Why is that a bad thing? And what does that have to do with Sam?" She asked in a clueless voice. It's really amazing how quick you can change your tone of voice.

"I im-imprinted on S-Sam." I cried into her neck even harder. I felt her body go rigid, but then quickly go back to normal.

"W-When?" She asked.

"5 m-months ago." I said, hiccupping. "But I l-liked him before th-that." I stuttered.

"Why did you keep it to yourself, Seth? You could've come to me and talked to me instead of resorting to cutting yourself." She said, sounding pained talking about this.

"Because I didn't know how you'd r-react to me im-imprinting on S-Sam." I said. Right then, I heard the door open, and a very shocked Sam came in. "H-How l-long have you been standing there?" I asked in a scared voice.

"Y-You imprinted on m-me?" He asked, stuttering in shock. I just stuck my head further into Leah's shoulder and nodded slightly, my eyes shut tight.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Leah asked defensively, tightening her hold on me protectively.

"I was just coming over to see what was taking you so long, since you two have patrol tonight, and then I heard the last two comments of your conversation." He said.

"Fine, we'll go now. Come on Leah." I said, sniffling and getting off the bed, hoping to get away from Sam as soon as possible. But of course, the world hates me.

"No, I want to talk to you Seth. Leah, can you please go start patrol while I talk to him?" He asked Leah.

"You should know that answer, Sam. You shouldn't even need to ask." She said, not letting go of me. "I'm not leaving you alone with him"

"Please? I just want to talk to him." He said. She was about to refuse again, but I nudged her towards the door.

"Go ahead Leah. I'll be out there once he's done." I said. She looked at me for a minute, before walking towards the door. Before she walked out though, she turned around, glaring at Sam.

"You hurt him, and I will hurt you." She said before walking out. I walked over to my bed again and sat down.

"Well..?" I asked Sam after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, yah. Okay uh…When did you imprint on me?" He finally asked.

"5 months ago." I said. He looked shocked, but continued.

"Did you really…Cut yourself?" He asked, hesitant.

"….Yes, I did. Leah just caught me doing it, that's how this all came up." I said.

"Why didn't you tell any of us that you had imprinted. We wouldn't have judged you or anything. You didn't need to go and cut." He said with the same sad voice/face that Leah had.

"Because, like I told Leah, I didn't know how you guys would react. I knew you wouldn't love me back, cause you had Emily, and just aren't gay, so I just kept it to myself. Plus, a lot of people are homophobic, I didn't know if you guys were, and I didn't want you guys to hate me. Especially you." I said in a quiet voice.

"Seth, we could never ever hate you. Please never think that again." He said, taking my hands in his, rubbing the back of them in a soothing kind of way. "And how would you know I wouldn't love you back, or that I wasn't gay. I never said either of those things." He said.

"Yah, you never said it, but its kinda automatic. You have Emily, so you wouldn't want me. And I just assumed you weren't gay…" I said, trailing off at the end.

"Well I do. And I am." He said, pausing to let it sink in what he said. He loves me….? He's gay…?

"You love me..? And you're gay?" I asked, not daring to hope that he was telling the truth. He nodded. "And how do I know that you're telling the truth? How do I know you don't just feel bad for me, so are just telling me that you love me so I won't hurt myself anymore?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes again.

He leaned in slowly, kissing me slowly and softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He pulled away after a few seconds, leaning our foreheads together. "Do you believe me now?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Yah, I guess I believe you." I said. He chuckled a little. "But what about Emily. I though you couldn't be apart.." I said, getting skeptical again.

"I don't love Emily. I've loved you for I don't even know how long, Seth. I love Emily more as my sister." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Oh, Okay. Does she know that you love me?" I asked.

"Yah, she guessed after catching me checking you out." He said, his head tilted down and a blush spread across his cheeks. I giggled slightly when I saw his blush.

"Aww, are you embarrassed?" I asked him teasingly.

"Er..Nooo..It's just kind of hot in here.." He said, coming up with an excuse.

"Mhmmm." I smirked.

"Fine, don't believe me." He said, sticking his tongue out.

"Okay, I won't." I said, returning the gesture. "I gotta go patrol now. See ya later." I smiled at him.

"Okay. See ya Seth." He smiled, kissing me gently on the lips before I walked out.

"What happened? What did he say? Do I need to kick his ass?" Leah bombarded me with those questions when I phased. I laughed and replayed it in my head. "Aww." She said once the playback was finished.

"So you're okay with this?" I asked her, hoping she wasn't going to be mad at me for going out with Sam.

"I'm okay with it Seth. I know you love him, and I wouldn't get between that." She said. "And I could never hate you for it." She said, replying to my though.

"Thank you, Leah. You're the best." I said with a smile.

"I know I am." She said, smiling back.

And now that I had Sam, I knew it was all going to be okay again. I didn't have to cut to be happy anymore. I had Sam to make me happy.

**A.N So what did ya'll think? I hope you like it. Please review and tell me whatcha think =) **

**~Becca =)**


End file.
